Blurred Lines
by DariaLovesRizzles
Summary: Inspired by Sasha's favorite song at the moment Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke. Just fluff and of course, rizzles. One shot. Jane's POV.


Author's Note: Don't own, etc etc.

* * *

You relish in the feeling of the cold water on your heated skin after a hard day and a harder case. You were supposed to meet everyone at the Robber, but after only a moment of contemplation you decided to detour to your apartment to freshen up a little before celebrating solving one of the hardest cases BPD has ever worked on. It was all due to Maura, really – without her, you'd probably still be at the station wrecking your brain trying to find a lead.

Only the thought of Maura makes you leave the relaxing massage of the water. You know she is probably already at The Dirty Robber celebrating, congratulated by the whole department for her amazing work – she did solve after all almost 90% of the case.

While you decide on a white tank top and an unbuttoned dark blouse with a black leather jacket, your phone signals a text. Your eyebrows shoot up into your hairline in surprise – Korsak is never the one for texting.

Korsak: "You'd better get down here. Dr. Isles is putting on quite a show."

That's all you need to get moving with light speed.

…

As you reach the bar you don't stop outside to brace yourself, you know it never helps, you just stride inside with second thought. As soon as the double doors close behind you, you wish you had. At the sight in front of you your knees go weak, and you sit down on the nearest chair to compose yourself.

Maura Isles is in the middle of an improvised dance floor, moving like she is an exotic dancer and singing along her heart out to a song you've never heard before in your life. She is dressed in the same simple black dress she has worn during the day, all sweaty now from all the dancing, and her eyes are sparkling alive with excitement. You've never seen something more breathtaking in your whole life. You watch as Tommy approaches her from behind and puts his hands on her hips, obviously taking advantage of Maura's more than slightly inebriated state. You feel waves of jealousy and anger flood your body, and you vigorously shake your head, trying to chase the thoughts away, but to no avail. _Stop it, Rizzoli, she's your friend. That's it, your friend. Nothing more, and never will be! You can't let yourself think like that, get a hold on yourself for fuck's sake!_

You have known for quite some time your feelings for your best friend are way stronger than they should be. You also know she will never think about you as something more than just a friend. Most of the time you're able to keep your feelings in check, but there are moments, when she looks at you in a way that fills your with butterflies and you feel warm tingle in your chest, or when she would say something that would make you hope for something more, despite your better judgement. When something like that happens, all you can do is tell yourself that the honey haired doctor is completely oblivious to the effect she has on you, and she does what she does in the most innocent way. It doesn't always work, but all you can do is try.

Though you aren't really aware of how deep you fell for your best friend until someone else has their hands on the ME. You can't help but want to punch them hard in the face, then shake the doctor senseless and scream and shout until she realizes, they are not good enough for her, and maybe you aren't either but you are willing to do your best to give her anything she wants. Until she realizes you will treat her and respect her and cherish her and _love her_ just like she deserves to be treated, respected, cherished and loved.

And it scares you. It scares you, how much you are willing to sacrifice for her well being and happiness. How much you are willing to do to keep her happy.

Somehow, you are relieved and horrified in the same time that you'll never be able to find out just exactly how much.

Frankie's voice wakes you from your musings.

"Took you long enough."

"How much has she had?"

You both know who you're talking about.

"She just finished her third glass. You'd better go save her from the lion cage."

You huff, but get up nonetheless. You start walking confidently towards the dance floor, trying to come up with a plan that will make the doctor come with you outside for some fresh air.

As you come closer, you realize that even though only Tommy has his hands on Maura, _all_ the other officers and detectives steal glances and snicker behind their backs.

Fortunately, you don't have to arrest your little brother for sexual harassment, because as soon as you get in Maura's line of sight, she sashays her way over to you, still singing.

You don't get to say a word, because as soon as she is close enough, Maura put both hands on your shoulders, and starts singing close to your ear, along with the song which apparently has started all over again.

_If you can't hear what I'm trying to say  
If you can't read from the same page  
Maybe I'm going deaf,  
Maybe I'm going blind  
Maybe I'm out of my mind_

Now, you wouldn't be able to talk even if you wanted. When she lets her hands fall to your hips and looks you straight in the eyes you start feeling lightheaded. She tugs at the hem of your jacket until you're both in the middle on the dance floor.

_OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you_

You let your own hands rest on her curvy hips, giving in to the temptation. You know this is wrong. You know she probably won't remember a thing tomorrow morning, but this is what the whole station will be talking about for the next 10 years.

You know nothing has ever felt more _right_ in your entire life.

You pull her closer, until your bodies are glued together and she breathes the next lyrics in the air between your lips.

_Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker_

_And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it_

She stands on her tiptoes, whispering in your ear again, in a low, seductive voice you've never heard before. Again, why would you?

You don't dwell on the thought, concentrating in vain to control the throbbing between your legs.

_I know you want it  
I know you want it_

What she says next gets lost on you, only able to drown in the pools of desire you see in her hazel eyes. After the best few moments of your life, she tilts her head down and to the side, before gently biting on your jaw line and planting slow kisses down to your neck.

Your eyes flutters shut, and you get lost in the sensation of feeling her lips against your skin. She pulls away suddenly, and you immediately miss the contact. You open your eyes only to see her stare back at you, mouthing the words along with the song.

_I hate these blurred lines_

You get too caught up in each other too even listen to the song anymore. The fast rap lyrics are drawn out by the whistles of your colleagues anyway.

Maura turn in your arms, pressing her back against your front and letting her soft delicate hands tangle in your wild curls. You press down on her hips gently, letting her know you took the lead.

You tilt your head forward, and gently bite down on her earlobe. You feel rather than hear her stifle a moan. Suddenly, she turns in your arms and presses your foreheads together.

"Jane?" She is out of breath, and her airy voice stirs something deep inside of you.

"Yeah?" You don't know how you're still able to form coherent sentences.

"Take me out of here."

_No more pretending  
Hey, hey, hey  
Cause now you winning  
Hey, hey, hey  
Here's our beginning_

You don't wait to hear the rest of the song.

…

You just managed to lock the door to Maura's house before she effectively jumped in your arms, locking her legs around your waist and securing her arms around your neck. You carry both of you to the bedroom from your memory, your face getting showered with kisses by the softest lips you've ever seen…or tasted.

You want to stop and take a breath. You want to get some distance, to think clearly, but your resolve is crumbling to the ground when you look down and you see Maura Isles lying on the bed beneath you, gazing at you with those big hazel eyes you love so much. Before you get the chance to say anything she latches her lips to your all over again, before gently tugging on your lower lip asking for permission. In a dark corner of your mind, your subconscious is screaming at you that this is wrong, or maybe it's not wrong, but is happening the wrong way, and way _too fast._

The moment your tongues meet your body is no longer responding to your wishes, already under the spell of the goddess beneath you.

You seem to wake up only when you feel her fumbling with the buttons of your pants.

"No, stop!" You mumble your words into her hair as she sucks at your pulse point.

Suddenly there's not enough air in the room.

You raise yourself on one elbow and gently push Maura back on the bed with the other. She looks at you, confusion and fear etched across her beautiful face.

"What happened? Did I hurt you? Jane, is something wrong?"

You put your finger down on her lips, effectively silencing her. You try a smile that you hope is reassuring.

"I just…need a second. Okay?"

"Yes…yes, of course, Jane."

You love it when she sais your name. It sounds _right_ coming from her mouth. You wonder what your name would sound like if she said it when she fell apart in your arms…

No. You shake your head, trying to chase the though away.

Now is not the time. You want to do this right.

You rise from the bed and head to the bathroom. You splash some water over your face, gathering your thoughts. When you look in the mirror you can still see Maura wrapped around you. You can still feel her lips on your hot skin.

You wander what you could possibly say to convince her to slow down, without making her be mad at you.

You wander what you could possibly say to convince yourself that _this_ is not the wine speaking. What you could tell yourself to believe that you best friend has feelings for you. That maybe your dreams have been answered.

When you head back into the bedroom and you see the woman you love curled up in the middle of the bed, already sleeping, your heart swells.

You don't bother changing clothes.

You curl up beside her, wrapping her tightly in your arms.

Trying to keep her with you forever.

You feel sleep overtake you, but you force yourself to stay awake. You need more time to put to memory every single detail of this perfect moment. Lock it securely in your heart and wonder how could two human beings possibly fit so perfectly together. In every single aspect of their lives.

You wrap yourself in her scent like you would with a blanket.

You feel at home.

…

You wake up before her, when the first rays of sunlight enter through the windows. You look down and wonder how could she turn around in your tight hold. She is now facing you, her head buried in your chest, arms around your waist.

You drop a kiss to her head and pray she still remembers last night.

As on cue, you feel small kisses showering your chest, neck, up to your lips, until she meets your eyes.

You hold your breath, waiting for her to realize what she's doing.

When all you see in the depths of her eyes is love and awe and a sparkle of desire, you feel like you have won the lottery.

She presses a sweet kiss to your lips. Lingering.

Saying "I remember. I want this too. I want _you_ too."

You seriously consider the possibility of your heart exploding in your chest.

"Morning, sleepyhead. How did ya sleep?" You wonder how you're still able to speak.

The smile she gives is dazzling.

"Good morning, Jane. I slept amazingly well, thank you."

She takes a moment, to brace herself. You wonder for what.

Then she answers your unspoken questions.

"I meant it, you know. The song. The alcohol only gave me the courage I needed to tell you."

She wants to say more, but suddenly you're on top of her, keeping her head between your hands, covering every inch of her skin with gentle kisses.

When you pull back for air and you see the look in her eyes, you just _know_ you will do everything can to keep that look there on her face for the rest of her life.

The rest of both of your lives.

"You're lucky then." You can't help the cocky smirk on your face.

She plays along. You love her for it.

"Oh, really? Why is that?"

You bend down, letting your weight rest on your elbows. You kiss her long enough that one would think your lips are glued together, before looking in her bright hazel eyes.

"I hated these blurred lines too."


End file.
